Deseo de Navidad
by 2Sonic1808
Summary: Un beso debajo del muérdago, ¿era mucho pedir? Claro que sí cuando hablamos del erizo más rápido y terco del mundo. [Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**De nuevo traemos un fic para participar en el Foro :v neta que ni yo me entiendo pero al final no me pude resistir asi que vamos allá.**

 **Palabras: 2,203**

 **No lo olviden:**

 **Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Esmeralda Madre"**

 **Esto no es un Sonamy ni nada por el estilo, es para que vean que los que somos desdichados en el amor ni en Navidad nos salimos con la nuestra xD  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Navidad. La época en la que se unían las familias más que nunca y se aplicaba la ley de "Dar y recibir", nada mejor que el amor en los hogares, viendo nevar mientras tomas chocolate caliente o te encuentras con esa persona especial debajo de un muérdago. En ese caso...

¿Por qué demonios su persona especial evitaba que se quedaran bajo la condenada plantita?

Ah, claro, porque sólo son amigos.

Amigos. Esa palabra se le enterraba en el pecho como si de un puñal se tratase, por más intentos que había hecho ellos nunca salían de esa palabra. Ósea, muchos si llegaban a pensar que estaban juntos (Eggman incluido) y a pesar de que él no lo negase estaba perfectamente consciente de que no era porque lo pensara así sino porque no tenía la necesidad de dar explicaciones, con que ellos dos supieran que no eran novios era suficiente. **  
**

Amy suspiró y apretó más su bufanda, estaba comprando las decoraciones para la fiesta de víspera de Navidad que Cream había decido organizar junto con su madre; le pidieron que comprara los adornos porque estarían ocupadas con la comida mientras que a Sonic y Tails los pusieron a entregar invitaciones... Al parecer se les fue la mano y la pequeña fiesta entre amigos se había vuelto un evento al que todos querían ir, no los culpaba ya que todo el mundo amaba ir a las fiestas que hacía Cream y era de esperarse que de a poco todos se enteraran.

Pero eso no significaba que dejaba de ser pesado para ella ayudar. Revisó su lista y se dio cuenta de que sólo le faltaba una cosa: _Muérdago_. Suspiró con pesadez, ella y esa plantita jamás se habían llevado bien desde que hizo que por accidente besase a un desconocido y ahora tener que comprar para colgar un montón de muérdago por toda una casa, la ponía de mal humor; además de que NUNCA había logrado quedarse bajo éste con Sonic. Con aburrición tomó nuevamente sus bolsas y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Hey, Amy! -se volteó buscando la voz y se topó con Tails y Sonic que se acercaban igual o más abrigados que ella.

-Hola chicos, veo que ya acabaron de entregar las invitaciones.

-Claro, estábamos comprando regalos, espero no te importe que te demos el tuyo ahora -dijo Sonic estirándole una cajita de regalo envuelta.

-Gracias, no hay problema pero lo abriré hasta que sea Navidad.

Amy dejó el brazo estirado pero vio que Sonic ya no se acercaba al igual que Tails se había detenido abruptamente y soltaba una risita. Al principio no entendió sus sonrisas incómodas hasta que elevó la mirada, oh por... ¿era una broma? Sobre su cabeza colgaba el peor de sus males como si nada en la vida importara y evitaba que sus amigos se le acercaran. No querían tener que besarla.

-Eh... Lo siento - les murmuró con pena acercándose ella y dejando atrás el muérdago.

-No importa... eh, creo que debemos irnos -dijo Tails avergonzado por sus reacciones-. Adiós Amy.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Ames -ambos se fueron a paso rápido.

-Sí... adiós -susurró. Todos los años era lo mismo con él, no podía forzarlo a que tuviesen algo pero nada le costaba un pequeño beso, miró su regalo un momento y siguió su camino en busca de algún lugar donde vendieran muérdago.

[...]

Dos horas más tarde por fin estaba decorando todo junto a su amiga y, para peor de sus males, dando los últimos retoques colgando el muérdago por toda la casa. En serio deseaba poder verse atrapada con Sonic debajo de uno, sería maravilloso: un rato después de que la fiesta comenzara y todos estuvieran más que felices por la hospitalidad de ambas conejas ella estaría relajada sobre una pared viendo maravillada todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Sonic llegaría a saludarla y luego de charlar un rato se les ocurriría levantar las cabezas y ver una pequeña planta colgada sobre ellos, con algo de miedo, timidez y nervios mezclados se acercarían lentamente hasta que sus labios se tocasen justo a media noche mientras los fuegos artificiales decoraban el cielo y ellos sentían ese momento sólo para ellos dos.

-¿Qué piensas? -le preguntó Cream, _¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Sonic?_ pensó Amy. Miró a su alrededor y lo recordó. La fiesta de Navidad aún no comenzaba y jamás estaría con Sonic así.

¿Pero si fuera él quien queda debajo del muérdago sin notarlo? Sí, podría funcionar eso, Amy se despidió de Cream y salió corriendo; si Sonic se quedaba parado en algún lugar donde hubieran muchas de éstas plantas y ella llegara "por casualidad" entonces no tendría escapatoria y tendrían que besarse.

¡Gran idea, Amy! ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió? Hubiese sido más fácil que robar los robots de Eggman y disfrazarlos de muérdago como hizo dos años atrás. Eso en serio había sido una mala idea.

-Descuida Cream, estoy en perfecto estado.

-Me alegro pero yo no pregunté...

-Lo siento pero debo ir a terminar de colgar estos -tomó la caja con las últimas decoraciones-, más tarde iré a ayudar con la nieve.

Ayudó a su amiga a bajarse de la escalera en la estaba montada y salió corriendo con la caja en manos. Llegó corriendo hasta el patio y comenzó a colgar todos los muérdagos de plástico que pudo en lugares discretos, sino Sonic ni se acercaría a esa parte de la casa; la pobre enamorada en serio deseaba que las cosas no salieran mal.

Con el trabajo por fin terminado y ella se daba por satisfecha, tomó una pala y fue a la entrada a ayudar a Knuckles a seguir apaleando nieve para tener el camino despejado, ciertamente el equidna ya casi quitaba la nieve por completo pero algo de ayuda no afectaba a nadie.

[...]

No fue hasta la noche cuando la gente comenzó a llegar y se formó un dulce y cálido ambiente navideño, era 24 de Diciembre y era cosa de media hora para que por fin fuera Navidad. Amy estaba emocionada, por fin después de tanto tiempo iba a conseguir su tan anhelado beso.

Caminó entre las personas saludando amablemente a todos aquellos que la llamaban o le gritaban una felicitación pero sin atrever a acercarse, justo como Sonic hacía todo el tiempo, porque ella sabía perfectamente donde puso el muérdago y no quería arriesgarse a quedar atrapada en un círculo vicioso donde su destino sería besar a desconocidos sin poder besar a su amado Sonic nunca por el riesgo de infectarle la enfermedad del beso. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero prefería tomar precauciones y no tener que lamentarse luego.

En eso lo vio, estaba recargado en una pared conversando alegremente con Espio de algo, no estaba muy segura ni le importaba realmente, esa era su primera oportunidad; lentamente elevó la cabeza y ahí estaba el muérdago colgando sobre su cabeza en un costado, si se acercaba y se recargaba junto a él sin que lo notase entonces ella estaría en el otro extremo y sólo tendría que esperar a que él se percatase para que la magia sucediera. Con pasos lentos se les fue acercando pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió voltear a verlos, simplemente se encaminó en su dirección y lentamente dejó que el peso de su cuerpo quedara sobre la pared, miró a todos lados en busca de miradas chismosas que hubieran notado lo que hizo pero nadie pareció percatarse de lo que hizo; nadie excepto Tails, que llegó corriendo con ambos chicos y les pidió ayuda en la cocina.

-Auch -Sonic se había volteado de golpe y estrellado contra ella.

-Hola Ames, no te había visto, linda fiesta -por puro instinto lo vio elevar rápidamente los ojos y dar dos zancadas lejos de ella-. Disculpa, necesitan mi ayuda.

No iba a besarla por voluntad propia. Eso era seguro. Lo vio irse y suspiró cansada, si él reaccionaba así iba a ser más difícil de lo que la eriza esperaba aunque ya había notado que su amigo se descolocó un poco al ver el muérdago y sino fuera porqué se alejó a tiempo se hubiera visto obligado a besarla, por lo menos si Espio o Tails lo hubieran notado en ese momento ¿se lo habrían dicho? Espio no era muy hablador pero no sabía cuáles serían sus típicas reacciones al respecto, Tails era otra cosa, en la tienda se dio cuenta que Tails vio el muérdago antes que Sonic y lo dejó que siguiera avanzando hasta que se percatara pero se detuvo después que él, era muy raro ¿confiar o no confiar? Iba a tener que tomar el riesgo.

Amy creyó que desde ese momento el hecho de que Sonic siempre tuviera que hacer algún trabajo o ayudar en lo más insignificante era para que no se repitiera lo que pasó unos minutos antes; no era justo, no quería pasar otra Navidad sin haber conseguido su único deseo durante años desde que lo conoció, sabía que en algunas ocasiones lograba parecer una acosadora o incluso una psicópata en potencia pero eso no quitaba que sus intenciones eran de las más puras que existían: Amor.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Al parecer sí, pero, ¿un beso era mucho? Ya le habían arrebatado su primer beso por error, ella sólo quería que el segundo no fuera tan sorpresivo como lo fue el primero.

Quejarse no iba a servirle de nada, lo que tenía que hacer era volver a encontrar un momento para acercarse, quizá en la parte de atrás donde escondió todos los muérdagos aún tuviera oportunidad; casi nadie había ido a esa parte por la nevada pero por un poco de aire fresco cualquiera saldría a respirar un poco. Amy estaba feliz de sus ideas pero festejos, abrazos y demás la interrumpieron, miró rodo sin poder creérselo. Con miedo volteó a ver un reloj y su peor miedo se volvió realidad, eran las 12:03 am.

Era Navidad.

Oyó algunos fuegos artificiales en las afueras y recordó su momento soñado, ya no iba a ser posible que se hiciera y no era justo. Un año esperando por poder cumplir su sueño y todo se había estropeado por que no notó que hora era. Podía intentarlo de todas formas pero el efecto ya había acabado, ya no sería mágico y si era un simple beso porque sí no iba a estar conforme, sería muy incómodo para ambos aunque fuese su sueño de toda la vida. No. Otro año sin conseguir su beso.

Simuló estar feliz y comenzó a saludar y felicitar a todos aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás, quería estar sola un momento para asimilar con calma como sus planes se acababan de ir por la borda. Llegó hasta el borde la puerta corrediza y salió por un pequeño espacio para que la gente no sintiera el frío viento que hacía. Se recargó en una pared y miró el cielo, nevaba levemente y el cielo no tenía estrellas; cerró los ojos imaginando su momento mágico justo en ese lugar hasta que sintió una presencia junto a ella. Abrió levemente los ojos y sonrió al ver quien estaba junto a ella mirándola dudoso.

-Feliz Navidad, Tails.

-Feliz Navidad, Amy, ¿qué haces aquí sola? -le preguntó el zorrito volando junto a ella.

-Sólo pensaba y... ¿por qué Sonic huye de mí cada vez que hay un muérdago cerca?

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Tails, que dejó de volar abruptamente, y Amy se abofeteó mentalmente por haber preguntado eso al oír el golpe sordo que causó su caída.

-Yo... eh...

-Olvídalo, no quería preguntarte eso -mintió.

Tails suspiró al ver a su amiga deprimida.

-Sonic lo hace porque le preocupa que si algo así ocurre ya no puedan ser amigos.

Amy abrió los ojos y miró nuevamente el cielo. _Amigos_. Eso era lo único que podían ser.

-Pero él sabe lo que siento, ¿ni por una vez en su vida puede pensar en cuánto me duele que huya de mí?

-Te aseguro que en algún momento sucederá eso que tú quieres pero... espera, por favor, le cuesta mucho trabajo asimilar los temas románticos.

Sonrió, esa era una gran noticia para ella. Recordó su regalo y suspiró al notar que lo dejó en su casa cuando iba de regreso a vestirse, se disculpó con su amigo y él le restó importancia.

-Bueno, gracias de todas formas -se encaminó a la puerta pero se detuvo a ver al zorrito que estaba en su mundo-. Oh, y Tails...

Cuando el nombrado levantó la cabeza ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tails la miró aturdido y Amy sólo le dio una sonrisa amigable.

-Fíjate donde te paras.

Aturdido, el chico levantó la mirada y se topó con un muérdago medio escondido por encima de su cabeza y donde unos segundos antes estaba Amy. Negó con la cabeza divertido y entró junto con ella a buscar a sus amigos.

Quizá no había logrado co seguir su beso pero al menos tenía una nueva esperanza de un futuro prometedor y eso era mejor, aunque ahora cada vez que viera un muérdago iba a tener que reprimir las ganas de ir corriendo a buscar a Sonic.


End file.
